Skychotic
by francescalavin
Summary: U.N.I.T comes to tell Sarah Jane she is needed to help fight the Daleks, she dies in battle and Sky takes it really badly. But it's not before she meets someone who she can share all of her problems with.
1. Chapter 1

As usual we were all in the attic, the day it happened, me, mum, Luke, Rani and Clyde. Mr Smith was telling us about some boring fact that couldn't be bothered to listen to, but then things got more serious. Mr Smith was saying that U.N.I.T was on Bannerman Road. I didn't know that meant at the time, but we all raced downstairs and out the front door. A man and woman in matching uniforms with red berets were just by the door, there were about 20 people behind them holding big black guns, Luke got me behind him.

'What do you want?' he said.

'Sarah Jane Smith?' the woman said. Mum stepped forward.

'Who's asking?' she said with courage.

'I'm Sergeant Alice Thomas, can we come in?'

'What for? If you have anything to say to me, say it here.' Mum mum gestured around.

'Okay, well the thing is Ms. Smith, we need you.' Alice said.

'Need me? Children, do you think you could go back up to the attic for moment.' it seemed the wrong time to argue, so we took ourselves upstairs.

'What did she mean they need her?' I asked.

'I've no idea Sky, they better not take her from us.'

'Luke!' Rani said.

'What? You mean, Sarah Jane might be leaving?' I felt my face getting hotter.

'No, Sky, it's fine, don't worry about it.' Clyde put his arm round me.

We waited for at least an hour. Mum finally came in.

'What's going on?' I walked over to her.  
'They need me to help them, to win this battle thing with the Daleks.' she looked worried.

'The Daleks? Mum you can't.' I could see the panic in Luke's eyes he stood up.

'I have to, the Doctor's no where to be found, and it doesn't look like he'll be here soon. You'll have to accept it Luke because I'm going.' she sat down next to Clyde and Rani, they looked panicky too.

'When are you going?' Luke asked, sitting down as well.

'In an hour or so.'

'What? You can't leave us!' tears started rolling down my cheeks, and we all knew I had to get away from Mr Smith so we went downstairs. I was sat on the sofa, mum was next to me holding my hands.

'I promise I'll come back Sky.' she wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. She stood up and left the room. I was on my own, I felt so angry. At everyone, not just Sarah Jane. I went into the kitchen. Rani was there getting a drink.

'Hi.' she said to me. I felt my self welling up again, the lights flickered and I fell into Rani's arms. 'It's okay Sky, it's gonna be okay.' she stroked my hair.

Rani, Clyde, Luke and I were waiting outside, U.N.I.T were still there. I walked over to the Sergeant.

'Please don't let anything happen to her.' and I walked away. Mum came out wearing a backpack. She was crying.

'Mum.' she hugged me and told me she loved me, and to be good for Luke. She moved on to Luke, then Clyde and then Rani. Telling them all she loved them. We all had a group hug and watched mum get into the car with the people from U.N.I.T. She looked out of the back window and waved, she cried as they drove away. Clyde and Rani went home and me and Luke went up to the attic.

'Mr Smith, I need you.' Luke said. Mr Smith gave his usual fanfare and opened up.

'Yes Luke.' Mr smith said.

'Can you let us know if anything happens to mum.'

'Yes, I have her on track right now.'

'Okay good, thanks Mr Smith.' Luke turned to me, 'What do you want for tea?' he asked

'Pizza!' I smiled, I felt better with Luke around.

'Cool, I'll order now, shall I get Clyde and Rani to come round as well?'

'Yeah! Of course, I'll go get some plates ready.' I went downstairs as Luke Dialled the pizza place, it felt really weird without Sarah Jane, especially because I didn't know when she would be back. I brought four plates up to the attic.

'It'll be here in half an hour,' Luke said. 'and Rani and Clyde said they'll be here in a bit too.'

'Luke.' I looked at him. 'You're upset about her going aren't you?' I asked.

'Yeah, of course I am, but I honestly don't see the point of being upset really, because she's going to come back, she promised didn't she.'

'Well yes but, come one, even I know the Daleks are deadly.' I felt sad.

'Sky, there's no point worrying about it.' he seemed quite angry. Rani and Clyde came up. They all spoke about the adventures they'd been on, the pizza arrived so I decided to eat it in my bedroom. I felt so annoyed with absolutely everyone I didn't eat my pizza, I threw it in the bin, I lay on my bed curled up in a ball. I couldn't cry because the lights would blow and the others would know. So I found a different way to express my anger. I grabbed a pair of scissors and scraped across my wrist, nothing happened so I took a sharpener of my desk and stomped on it, it broke into pieces so I picked up the blade from it and sat on my bed, I dragged it hard across my arm. A burst of crimson blood dribbled over my hand. It felt amazing. It didn't feel wrong at the time. I held my hand over my wrist to stop it from bleeding.

'Sky!' Luke called me. 'Come up here, now!'

I quickly changed my top to a long sleeved one and ran upstairs.

'What is it?' I was out of breath.

'It's mum, she's in danger.' Luke said, him, Clyde and Rani were all standing by Mr Smith, I went over.

'How do you mean?' a horrible thought crossed my mind. 'Is she going to die?'

'No, she's Sarah Jane, she'll get out of it.' Rani said, but she sounded unsure. Suddenly something came over me and I burst into tears, the lights went out and Mr Smith was going out of control. I couldn't stop though, so I ran, I left the house. And I ran, I had no idea where I was going. It was getting dark and I was freezing. But it didn't matter, she might die. I stayed out for hours, and a few times I heard Rani and Clyde calling my name, but I hid in allies, they never found me. Eventually I went home. I walked in the front door and they were all standing there, they looked at me.

'Sky you didn't have to run away, one of us could have come with you. You scared me death.' Luke's tone was angry, but he hugged me. I couldn't cry any more.  
'Sorry, is Mr Smith okay?' I asked worriedly.

'No, his circuits blew out, I can't fix him.' Luke sat on the stairs.  
'Oh no, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! God I'm so stupid.' I sat next to Luke.  
'It's okay.' he didn't look at me, Clyde and Rani wouldn't look at me either, or Luke.  
'Something else has happened.' I said. 'It's mum isn't it? They killed her.' none of them said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

'Sky, wait-' Luke started.  
'Leave me alone.' I said as I stormed out of the attic. My mum was gone, without her I wouldn't be living the life I am now. I wouldn't have met my bestfriends Rani and Clyde, and my new brother Luke. _  
_'_How am I going to live without her?'_ I thought to myself. I sat on my bad, I couldn't cry because of the electricity, and I couldn't run away again because the last thing Luke needs right now is his little sister going missing again, she's hiss mum too. Was his mum too. I pushed up my sleeve and just stared at my arm. I had bled through my sleeve but I barely noticed the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I was never going to see Sarah Jane again. I pulled my sleeve back down and curled up in a ball on my bed. I tried my hardest not to cry but tears still rolled down cheeks, my bedside lamp blew out so I just lay there in the dark. I drifted off to sleep. But something awful happened, I dreamt about mum. It wasn't really a dream, it was a nightmare. I dreamt that she came back a few hours after she left and packed up Luke's things, they left Bannerman Road in Luke's yellow car with Rani and Clyde and I couldn't speak so I couldn't stop them, but I was left all alone in that big scary house. I tried to chase Luke's car but I ran round a corner and the car was coming towards me and then it hit me, and that's when I woke up with Luke hovering over me.  
'Sky? Are you alright?' he stroked my cheek.  
'What are you doing here?' I asked him.  
'What? Sky were having a nightmare?' he sat on the bed and I leaned up on my elbows.  
'You should be with mum, you should have driven away in your silly yellow car.'  
'Sky..' he took my arm gently.  
'Don't touch me!' I shook him off. I had no idea what was real and imaginary at the time.  
'Sky? What's going on?' he looked strongly into my eyes.  
'Go with her, you were with mum, and Rani and Clyde, you should have driven away with them. You did drive away with them, I saw you, you were driving.'  
'Sky, nobody drove away in my car, Clyde and Rani are downstairs, and mum,' he stopped.  
'She left me didn't she.' I was shaking.  
'Sky, mum died last night, you don't remember?' I did remember as soon as he said it.  
'Oh yeah of course. Sorry, I,'  
'You must have been having a nightmare.' He stroked my face again and pulled me in for a hug. 'It's okay your safe now.'  
'Luke, I don't know what to do, all I want to do is cry but I can't even do that. I've never felt this before, what do I do? Tell me what to do Luke!' I was shouting.  
'I know I can't understand how you must feel about the not being able to cry thing, but even though it's quite soon, we just need to get on with our lives.'  
'But how? Our lives were Sarah Jane, she was everything to both of us! And I broke Mr. Smith so we can't even try to do the alien thing without her. I feel selfish because I'm thinking about myself when the world might become in danger just because mum can't save it anymore.' I was screaming by now, it was the next best thing to crying.  
'I know Sky, I know. I don't know what we're gonna do in the long term, but today I need you to get dressed and come downstairs and we'll do the best we can, just for today, can you do that for me.' He was leaning down beside my bed at eye level with me. His big hands were on my shaking cold shoulders. I calmed myself down.  
'I'll be down in half an hour, I'm just going to have a shower and stuff.' I took a deep breath.  
'Okay, don't be too long in there because I'm not entirely sure what the situation was with mums money and I don't want the water bill running up.' he gave me an awkward smile and left my bedroom. I had the most horrible thoughts running through my mind, I imagined that mum had no money and me Luke were kicked out onto the streets with no where to go, I imagined that Luke left me like in my dream. I decided that it was probably best to try and do our best today and then we'll sort things out tomorrow. I didn't really know what I meant when I said 'sort things out' but tomorrow didn't matter too much to me. I had my shower and I had completley forgot about my cuts. I broke down in tears on the shower floor. The lights went out so I had to hold it all in, again. I knew that cutting my own skin wasn't a one time thing, in fact I wanted to do it again, I was anxious with excitement to do it but I also regretted my first choice of doing it. I was so confused. When I was dressed I want downstairs and Clyde and Rani were sitting at the kitchen table and Luke handed me a cup of tea. We both sat down next to them and sat there in silence. I don't think any of them could beleive it.  
'We can't be like this.' I said. 'It's not right, we should all be up in the attic.'  
'Sky,' Rani said.  
'No seriously, Luke, is there anyway you can fix Mr. Smith?'  
'We can't do any of this without her Sky.' Luke said.  
'What is wrong with you all? Mum would want us to keep saving the universe, if it wasn't for her, none of us would be here, I would never have been put on her door step, she would have never found Luke or met Maria, or you two.' I gestured to Clyde and Rani. Clyde stood up next to me.  
'She's right you know, we have to try. Come on Luke, there must be something you can do to fix Mr. Smith.' There was a long pause.  
'I'll see what I can do.'  
'Yes! Thank you Luke.' I left my full mug of tea and yanked Luke by his arm up to the attic, the others followed. We stood back while Luke assessed the situation.  
'Well?' Rani said.  
'I think I can, but you've gotta leave me alone, there's no point in me trying if you're all breathing down my neck the whole time.'  
'Brilliant, okay let's go.' I said and started to leave the room.  
'Actually, Clyde, you stay, I might need your help.'  
So me and Rani went back downstairs and sat round the table again.

'So what do we do now?' I said to Rani.  
'Why don't we go somewhere? Have a bit of a day to ourselves?'  
'I don't know maybe it's not such a good idea. It's only just happened.' I twiddled my thumbs.  
'Yeah but, you need to take your mind off things until Luke can fix Mr. Smith. Things are going to get better Sky, just you wait.'  
'Okay, let's do it, where shall we go?'  
'Do you want just go shopping? We can get some cake and hot chocolate?'  
'Okay, yeah that sounds fun.'  
'Wicked, I'll just go get my purse from across the road and I'll meet you on the corner in 5.'  
'Cool.' I went upstairs and I noticed my crushed sharpener still on the floor, I saw the blade with a little bit of blood on it sitting on my desk.  
'_I better by some long sleeved stuff today.' _I thought. I met Rani on the corner and we got the bus into town. I had £70 saved up from my first birthday, well we pretended I was turning 14 but I was really 1.  
'Rani, what are we gonna do when we have no idea how to stop whatever aliens come our way?'  
'We've stopped them without her before, but if we're really stuck, Sarah Jane gave me this before she left.' she pulled out a sticky note from her jeans pocket it had a phone number on it.  
'Who's number is this?'  
'UNIT, I don't know why she gave it to me though.'  
'Because she trusts you. And she wanted you to know that.' we smiled at eachother and she gave me a quick cuddle. Once we got into town we didn't really know what to do, neither of us were that into clothes and stuff. But I took the lead and started walking into the first clothes shop I saw, I picked up loads of different clothes I liked and bought them all without considering how much they'd be. I didn't love anything I saw, I just picked out things that most girls my age should like. I didn't have the right head on to be thinking about clothes. Rani didn't buy anything but I came out with to bags full.  
'I'm hungry already, I didn't have breakfast.' Rani said. But I didn't feel like eating, we sat went to starbucks anyway though. I just bought a cup of tea. We didn't speak at all.  
'Rani, I want to go home. Thanks for bringing me, but it doesn't feel right.' she didn't say a word and we just got up and she payed for my bus ride home.  
'I'm gonna go home for a bit, I feel like I haven't seen my parents in ages.' she saw my expression. 'Oh Sky, I'm sorry.' she hugged me.  
'It's okay, I'll see you later.' I let myself into the house and left my bags in the hall. 'Luke, Luke are you still here?' I went into the attic and Luke and Clyde were sitting back to back with all different parts of Mr. Smith around them.


End file.
